Nur durch dein Blut Teil III
by Sirisa
Summary: ... und nichts ist so wie es scheint!
1. Chapter 1

In die nachtverhexte Gegenwart

brechen Dämonen vergang'ner Zeiten.

Schwarz wie Asche, ausgescharrt,

Überbringer deiner Leiden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prolog**

Sehr geschätzter Professor Malfoy,

einige Monate ist es nun her, dass ich mich von Ihnen in der Villa ihrer verstorbenen Frau in Blankenstein verabschiedet habe.

Damals nahmen Sie mir das Versprechen ab, Ihnen zu schreiben, wenn ich meinen Urlaub beendet und wieder zuhause wäre.

Diesem Versprechen komme ich nun nach und bitte gleichzeitig um Entschuldigung, weil doch eine längere Zeit vergangen ist, als ich Ihnen zugesagt habe.

Ja, ich war in Gambia und habe Ginas Grab gefunden.

Jedoch war es nicht in dem, nun sagen wir mal Zustand, den ich erwartet hatte.

Lange habe ich darüber nachgedacht, ob ich mich überhaupt mit diesen Zeilen an Sie wenden oder manche Dinge besser auf sich beruhen lassen sollte.

Professor Malfoy, ich kenne mich mit diesen Dingen nicht gut genug aus. Die Zaubererwelt ist mir trotz der guten Bekanntschaft mit ihrer verstorbenen Frau dennoch sehr fremd geblieben.

Bitte geben Sie mir Gelegenheit zu einem persönlichen Gespräch, denn gewisse Begebenheiten während meines Urlaubs haben mich dermaßen beunruhigt, dass an Erholung nicht wirklich zu denken war.

Ich habe diese Eule nächtens aus dem Bochumer Tierpark entwenden lassen.

Angeblich finden diese Tiere ja den Weg, wenn sie einen an einen Zauberer adressierten Brief an ihrem Fuße tragen. Ich bin gespannt, ob Sie dieses hübsche Tier wirklich finden wird oder morgen die Polizei vor meiner Haustür steht, um mich zur Rede zu stellen.

Obschon ich inzwischen die Vierzig überschritten habe, ist etwas in mir noch soviel Kind geblieben, um an Wunder, Märchen und an das Unmögliche zu glauben.

In der Hoffnung auf eine baldige Antwort verbleibe ich deshalb

mit freundlichen Grüßen

Ihre

Sirisa


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter in Hogwarts**

Severus Snape stapfte übellaunig durch den Schnee und pustete missmutig die vorwitzigen Schneeflocken weg, die es wagten auf der Nase des Tränkemeisters niederzugehen.

Er hatte einen Fußmarsch nach Hogsmead gemacht unter dem Vorwand, einige seltene Zutaten von Burnsteens Kräuterhandel holen zu müssen.

Tatsächlich war er einfach nur froh, einmal herauszukommen und nicht Hermines permanente Nörgelei und ihr ständiges Gejammer hören zu müssen.

Die letzten Wochen der Schwangerschaft hatten aus ihr nicht nur einen Wahlfisch mit üppigen Ausmaßen gemacht, sondern sie in eine ständig maulende Furie verwandelt, die beim geringsten Anlass unter die Decke ging.

Snape fingerte in den Taschen seines Umhanges nach der Tüte Hoggiklümpchen, die ihm Conny rasch zugesteckt hatte. Er musste das süße Konfekt aufgegessen haben, bevor er ihre gemeinsame Wohnung betrat. Wenn Hermine mitbekam, dass er Conny aufgesucht hatte, dann würde wieder der Teufel los sein. Er seufzte tief. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es ihm zu Voldemorts Zeiten nicht besser gegangen war. Vielleicht ging er auch einfach zu nachsichtig mit Hermine um. Vielleicht musste er die Zügel straffer in die Hand nehmen, aber bei ihrem jetzigen hormonellen Zustand würde sie wieder anfangen zu heulen und das würde ihm die Abende vergällen, denn entgegen der landläufigen Meinung war er, Prof. Severus Snape, eher harmoniesüchtig als ein Streithammel. Außerdem, auch wenn er es nicht zugab, er freute sich auf das Baby. Laut dem Quacksalber, zu dem Hermine ständig lief, würde es ein Junge werden und seine Gattin überraschte ihn ständig mit neuen „hübschen" Namen, die sie ausgesucht hatte. Ihm sträubte sich das Fell, wenn er daran dachte seinen Nachkommen Kevin, Marvin oder gar Jean Luc rufen zu müssen. Er wollte einen Zauberernamen mit Tradition, Abraxas zum Beispiel oder Nikodemus. Immerhin hatten sie noch 6 Wochen Zeit bis zur Niederkunft, aber bis dahin musste eine Entscheidung getroffen werden.

Außerdem verursachte ihm Lucius Malfoy Magenschmerzen. Dieser war nach den Winterferien in Hogwarts aufgetaucht, weil er zum Professor berufen worden war und nun Hermine mit seiner Fürsorge fast erstickte.

„Reg dich ab, Severus!" pflegte Hermine jedes Mal zu sagen, wenn die Lippen ihres Ehemannes vor Ärger über den blonden Hünen wieder ganz schmal wurden. „Lucius und ich, wir sind doch nur Freunde!"

Severus stapfte den Uferpfad des Sees längs und betrachtete versonnen die kleinen Wirbel aus Schneeflocken, die über die geschlossene Eisdecke tanzten.

Der Winter hatte streng genommen gerade erst begonnen. Genau seit 3 Tagen herrschte eisige Kälte und der strenge Nachtfrost ließ die Glasscheiben in den alten Fensterrahmen des Schlosses zuweilen klirren und knirschen und zwangen damit den armen, alten Filch nächtens zu Kontrollgängen durch die dunklen Hallen.

Obschon Snape wegen des Überangebotes an Zucker in seinem Magen schon etwas schlecht war, stopfte er erneuet eine Handvoll der Nußsüßigkeiten in sich hinein. Dann würde er eben nicht zu Abend essen und sich damit entschuldigen, die Zutaten im Vorratsraum katalogisieren zu müssen.

Hermine würde sicher nicht die Treppe zum Schullabor hinunter wambeln um bei ihm zu sein.

Sie klagte über geschwollene Füße, über Ischiasschmerzen und ein Karpaltunnelsyndrom.

Alles Firlefanz in seinen Augen. Der Muggelquacksalber redete Hermine ständig neue Wehwehchen ein. Und anstatt dass sie sich von Pommy mit einigen Heiltränken versorgen ließ, erzählte sie ihm etwas von positiver Grundeinstellung zum Schmerz und der anthroposophischen Meinung zu Schwangerschaft und Geburt.

Er nickte in diesen Fällen milde und ging an seinen Kessel. Davon verstand er wenigstens etwas.

Unterhalb von Hagrids Hütte blieb er stehen und betrachtete den Himmel über Hogwarts.

Die Wolken waren grau und hingen tief unter ihrer Schneelast, die sie behutsam aber beständig über die Ländereien zu streuen wussten.

So grau waren die Wolken auch an dem Tag gewesen, als Ginas Leichenkutsche nach Gambia flog.

Ungewollt überkam ihm die alte Melancholie. Seine noch lange nicht verarbeitete Trauer über Ginas Tod, seine Zweifel an der Gerechtigkeit des Schicksals, seine alten Erinnerungen an Lily…., all dies nagte an seinem Gemüt und ließ ihn mit seiner Rolle als Ehemann und werdender Vater hadern.

Innerlich aufseufzend steckte er die letzten Hoggiklümpchen in den Mund und genoss zum letzten Mal den Geschmack der gerösteten Nüsse und der zarten Waffeln, der für ihn unauslöschbar mit Connys glockenhellem Lachen und ihrer erfrischenden Art verbunden war.

Verstohlen knüllte er die Papiertüte zusammen und versteckte sie in seinem Umhang.

Es half nichts, wenn er nicht erfrieren wollte, dann musste er jetzt heim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Die Intuition einer Priesterin**

Waida Boswata war keine gebildete Frau im klassischen Sinne. Sie war die älteste Tochter eines Medizinmannes und einer Häuptlingstochter, geboren in einer Zeit, in der Westafrika durch Bürgerkriege und Stammesfehden gebeutelt war. Schreiben und Lesen erlernte sie auf einer Missionsschule, dann nahm ihr Vater sie mit in den Urwald, als sie gerade zehn Jahre alt war. Er unterwies sie in den Geheimnissen der Heilpflanzen und Kräuter, offenbarte ihr die Seelen der Bäume und Gesteine und führte sie in die ersten Voodoo-Rituale ein.

Mit den Jahren erfuhr Waida auf diese Art eine Bildung, die man nicht beschreiben oder bewerten konnte. Diese Art der Bildung war zu speziell und dennoch machte diese sie zu einer Meisterin der Zauberkünste.

Gina Nicemeadows jedoch nicht gerettet zu haben, trotz all ihrer Bildung an der Essenz zu versagen und sich ihrer eigenen Unvollkommenheit stellen zu müssen, hatte Waida einen Gutteil ihrer herzlichen Fröhlichkeit gekostet und es verging nicht ein Tag, an dem sie nicht mindestens eine Stunde grübelnd am Ufer eines abgelegenen Armes des Gambia-Flusses saß und voller Unzufriedenheit mit sich haderte. Sie hatte Gina geliebt wie eine Tochter von dem Tage an, an dem sie sie als ihr Mündel und als ihre Schülerin bei sich aufgenommen hatte.

Eine verstockte pubertierende Sechzehnjährige war sie gewesen und doch mit einer gewaltigen kraftvollen Aura umgeben, wie Waida sie nur selten bei einer solch jungen Frau gefühlt hatte. Dabei war Gina so verschlossen und in einer tiefen Traurigkeit gefangen die es Waida lange nicht möglich gemacht hatte, zu ihr vorzudringen. Doch sie hatte nicht aufgegeben und letztlich hatte sich Gina Waidas Offenheit nicht dauerhaft verschließen können und war zu einer selbstbewussten und fröhlichen jungen Frau herangewachsen, die sie damals wirklich ungern zurück nach England hatte gehen lassen. Waida war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass Ginas Existenz nicht zufällig war und das Schicksal eine besondere Aufgabe für sie bereit hielt. Umso fassungsloser hatte sie Ginas sinnloser Tod gemacht.

Je länger und intensiver Waida über Gina und ihr Schicksal brütete, umso sicherer wurde sie, dass dies nicht das Ende sein konnte.

Sie hatte etwas übersehen, einen Fehler gemacht, dabei machte sie niemals Fehler. Doch was war es? Die Essenz hatte Ginas Blut zersetzt und ihre Organe letztlich zur Aufgabe gezwungen. Sie war nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen, um sie mit einem Ritual zurück ins Leben zu holen. Als sie Ginas Körper antraf, war die Leichenstarre schon eingetreten, Leichenflecken zeichneten bereits ihren Körper, doch etwas an ihrem Tod war anders gewesen. Doch was?

Tag für Tag war sie grübelnd jede Einzelheit durchgegangen, die sie noch in ihrem Gedächtnis hatte. Sie aß Berge von Schokolade, während sie ihren Geist zermarterte.

Wieder und wieder rief sie sich das Bild ihres aufgebarten Mündels vor die Augen.

Ginas Körper war von Snape gewaschen, angezogen und mit sauberen Laken bedeckt gewesen. Er hatte Räucherstäbchen entzündet um eventuellen Verwesungsgeruch zu überdecken. Schließlich war es Hochsommer gewesen.

Waidas schwarze Augen glitten über die Wasseroberfläche, verfolgten die Insekten, die einen verspielten Tanz aufführten.

Etwas in ihr, zwang sie, den Mücken und Fliegen zuzusehen.

Ginas Tod, die Insekten, Verwesung, Fliegen... Da fiel es ihr ein, was sie all die Wochen gestört hatte, was ihr die Gewissheit von der Unumkehrbarkeit von Ginas Tod verwehrt hatte. Es war die eine profane Schmeißfliege gewesen, die laut summend durch das halb geöffnete Fenster geflogen kam und sich hartnäckig auf ihrem Oberschenkel niederlassen wollte. Mit ärgerlichen Handbewegungen hatte sie das Geziefer verscheucht und es war aufgeflogen, hatte einige Kreise über Ginas Leichnam gezogen und war dann aus dem Fenster wieder hinaus, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu starten, sich auf dem toten Körper niederzulassen. Ein winziger Hinweis, aber Waida hatte genügend Tote gesehen um zu wissen, dass sie die Fliegen anzogen wie es nun einmal jedes andere gewöhnliche Stück Aas auch tat.

Warum also nicht Ginas sterblichen Überreste?

Waida sprang auf. In ihren Augen blitze das Weiße und so schnell sie ihre fleischigen Füße trugen, rannte sie die steile Uferböschung hinauf und rief lauthals nach den führenden Mitgliedern ihrer Voodoogemeinde.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vielen Dank dass Ihr mich nicht vergessen habt. Ich hatte bereits einmal angefangen den dritten Teil zu posten, jedoch war es plötzlich gelöscht und auch alle Eure tollen Reviews waren weg. Jetzt habe ich mich aufgerafft wieder etwas an der Geschichte zu arbeiten. VG Sirisa**_

**Trautes Heim, Glück muss sein?**

Severus saß gebeugt über dem Test der vierten Klasse und schüttelte pausenlos den Kopf ob der kollektiven Dummheit dieser Schülergruppe.

Vor allem die grässliche Sandra Peters hatte sich wieder hinter ihren dicken Brillengläsern einen so hanebüchenen Unsinn ausgedacht, dass sich ihm seine Korrekturfeder zusammen mit seinem Haupthaar sträubte. Gnadenlos ergossen sich seine bösen Kommentare ich blutroter Tinte über das cremefarbene Pergament, kindliche Hoffnungen auf gute Zensuren mit verzweifeltem Bedauern zerstörend.

Hermine erhob sich leise stöhnend vom Sofa und schleppte sich die wenigen Schritte in Snapes private Bibliothek, wo sie sich dann hinter ihren leise vor sich hinschimpfenden Gatten stellte und begütigend ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte.

Für einen Moment ließ Snape die Feder sinken und schloss ergeben die Augen, wusste nicht ob er ihre Nähe in diesem, seinem Moment des Ärgers genießen konnte oder nicht.

Die Muskulatur seines Nackens und der Schultern fühlte sich bretthart unter Hermines streichelnden Händen an.

„Ist wieder alles so schlimm, mein Schatz?" fragte Hermine leise aber doch mit soviel unüberhörbarer Ironie in der Stimme, dass Snape genervt aufstand und sich zu Hermine umdrehte, ihre Hände dabei abschüttelnd.

„Ja, Hermine, es ist schlimm. Es ist schlimm, dass ich Tag für Tag diesen dummen Gören immer und immer wieder das Gleiche erzähle, stereotyp Jahr für Jahr mit dem Holzhammer auf sie einschlagen muss, damit sie ihre Prüfungen bestehen und ich dabei das Gefühl habe meinen Intellekt zu kastrieren.!"

Hermine lächelte ihn an

„Es können nicht alle soviel Leidenschaft deinem Steckenpferd entgegenbringen wie ich es getan habe, Severus!"

Statt einer Antwort bekam Hermine ein gehässiges Blitzen seiner Augen, bevor er sich seinem Privatlabor zuwandte.

„Severus?"

Hermine stand noch am Sekretär, sich mit einer Hand auf der Stuhllehne abstützend.

An der Tür blieb Snape stehen und drehte sich nur halb zu ihr um, musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie trug eine ausgebeulte Jogginghose, die sich über ihrem Bauch spannte. Die Bluse war inzwischen viel zu eng geworden, ihre geschwollenen Füße steckten barfuss in den ausgetretenen Plüschpantoffeln, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten.

Hermines Gesicht war aufgedunsen, von der Hormonumstellung gezeichnet und mit fragendem Ausdruck auf ihren Mann gerichtet.

„Meinst Du etwa nicht, dass ich mich bezüglich meines Talentes von der breiten Masse deiner anderen Schüler absondere?" fragte sie noch mal nach und ihre Stimme hatte an Schärfe zugenommen.

„Doch meine Gute!" Auch Snapes verbaler Ausdruck triefte nun vor altbekanntem Sarkasmus als er sie mit nun unverhohlenem Spott betrachtete.

„Aber genützt, wirklich genützt hat es dir offensichtlich nicht!"

Und damit schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und tauchte ein in die ungestörte Parallelwelt seiner höchst persönlichen Forschungen.

Hermine verharrte noch einen Moment in ihrer Haltung. Tränen brannten hinter ihren Augen und sie fühlte sich so schlecht und alleingelassen, wie selten zuvor in ihrem Leben.

So sehr sie sich auch immer bemüht hatte, die alte Vertrautheit, das alte gegenseitige Verstehen, die Liebe und Zuneigung wieder aufzubauen, nie war es ihr gelungen an ihr früheres gemeinsames Leben anzuknüpfen. Immer wieder fühlte sie sich von Severus zurückgestoßen, missverstanden und nun auch noch verachtet.

Was war nur mit ihm geschehen, was war mit ihnen beiden geschehen?

Hermine quälte sich ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich Strümpfe an und warf sich ihre Robe über.

Vielleicht war Lucius in seinem Quartier und hatte Lust auf eine Tasse Tee. Gelegentlich apparierte er auf seinen Landsitz um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen, doch überwiegend verbrachte er seine freie Zeit in seinen Räumen im Huffelpuff Trakt des Schlosses.

Es hatte alle erstaunt, dass die Direktorin McGonagall Lucius Malfoy nicht bei den Slytherins untergebracht hatte, sondern ihm diese nette kleine und sonnendurchflutete Wohnung auf der Südseite des Schlosses zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Für Hermine war es eine längere Wanderung, aus ihrer Wohnung hinunter in die Kerker und wieder hinauf in die große Eingangshalle und quer durchs Schloss zum Huffelpuff Turm, aber etwas Bewegung tat ihr schon gut.

Obwohl Lucius und sie eine tiefe Freundschaft verband, war ihr Klopfen an seine Tür zögerlich und schüchtern, sie wollte sich nicht aufdrängen und wäre auch sofort wieder gegangen, hätte Lucius nicht im nächsten Augenblick mit vor freudiger Überraschung strahlendem Lächeln vor ihr gestanden.

„Hermine, wie nett! Komm doch herein!"

Hermine grinste verlegen.

„Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen?"

Lucius schnalzte empört mit der Zunge und nötigte Hermine sich zu setzen.

„Tee? Kaffee? Limonade? Saft?"

„Tee wäre großartig!"

Hermine streckte aufseufzend ihre geschwollenen Beine von sich und ließ sich ergeben in den dicken Plüschsessel sinken, den Lucius ihr angeboten hatte.

„Weiß er, dass du hier bist?"

Lucius hatte mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes eine große Tasse Tee zubereitet und nicht vergessen, einige der Schokomuffins dazu zu legen, die Hermine während ihrer Schwangerschaft kiloweise verdrückt hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, meinst Du ich hätte nicht schon genug Ärger mit ihm?"

Hermine tunkte einen Muffin in den Tee und stopfte ihn genüsslich in den Mund. Sie wusste auch nicht, warum sie pausenlos essen musste.

Lucius hatte sich ebenfalls einen Tee gemacht und ließ sich Hermine gegenüber auf der breiten Ottomane nieder, die er aus Ginas Villa mitgebracht hatte.

Sein Haar war noch etwas länger geworden, die grauen Strähnen, die seinen Schläfen entsprangen, verliehen ihm nun eine gewisse Seriosität und hatten das Knabenhafte seiner Ausstrahlung vertrieben. Vor seinen Schülern genoß er einen ziemlichen Respekt, denn seine mächtige Art mit Zauberstäben umzugehen hatte er bereits mehrfach im Unterricht zum Leidwesen einiger unaufmerksamer Zeitgenossen anschaulich unter Beweis gestellt.

„Was ist nun schon wieder passiert?" Ärger über Snape entsprang seiner Frage.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er diese wunderbare Frau nicht auf Händen trug, wie sie es verdient hatte. Sie trug ein Kind von ihm aus und er behandelte sie zuweilen als wäre sie Luft.

Nur zu oft hatte Hermine ihrem Kummer über ihren Mann tränenreich Luft verschafft. Bislang war es ihm immer wieder gelungen, sie zu trösten und ihr Mut zu machen.

Besorgt betrachtete er die dunklen Ringe unter ihren braunen Augen. Sie sollte doch auf ihr Baby freuen dürfen, aber momentan schien sie alles andere als glücklich zu sein.

„Diesmal hat er mir anscheinend vorgeworfen, dass ich noch keinen Abschluss habe!"

Lucius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee.

„Bitte?"

Resigniert schilderte Hermine den Vorfall in der Bibliothek und Severus bösen Kommentar.

Lucius stand zwischendurch empört auf.

„Dieser unmögliche Mensch..."

Erstmalig wusste er nichts Tröstendes mehr zu sagen und zog stattdessen Hermine aus ihrem Sessel hoch um sie fest in den Arm zu nehmen.

Für einen winzigen Moment sträubte sich Hermine, doch dann ließ ihr Widerstand nach und sie genoss die Umarmung, genoss es gehalten zu werden.

„Du weißt dass ich immer für dich da bin, Mine!" Lucius Worte waren nur in ihr Haar geflüstert doch verursachten sie ein lautes Echo in ihrem Innern.

Hin und hergerissen von Schuldgefühl und Geborgenheit verharrte sie, an Lucius gelehnt, ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gedrückt. Sein Aftershave roch anders als das von Severus, alles an ihm war anders!

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen," murmelte Hermine in sein Hemd.

Lucius hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Ja das solltest Du besser tuen…"

Seiner Worte ungeachtet hielt er Hermine jedoch noch fester und streichelte ihr den Rücken.

Einen winzigen Augenblick später löste sie sich energisch von ihm und trat schnell zur Tür, ihre Wangen waren rosa überpudert.

„Danke, Lucius!" sagte sie, dann huschte sie rasch durch die Tür.

Lucius starrte noch einen Moment auf das nun geschlossene Türblatt, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Tee zu, doch auch um seinen Mund spielte ein kleines, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln.


	6. Chapter 6

_Auch wenn Ihr sie nicht mögt... sie ist da!_

**Auferstehung**

An dem Tag, als Ginas Sarg mit der fliegenden Kutsche nach Gambia überführt worden war, da brannte die Sonne so heiß vom afrikanischen Himmel, dass selbst die Eingeborenen ihre Hütten zum Schutz vor der sengenden Hitze aufgesucht hatten.

Deshalb verschwendete Waida keine Zeit mit aufwendigen Begräbniszeremonien, sondern überantwortete Ginas Körper der kühlen Erde eines tiefen Grabes, nahe dem Dorf wo sie gelebt hatte.

Abgedeckt von einer schlichten Granitplatte, umgeben von schattenspendenden Dornenbüschen fand sie ihre letzte Ruhestätte im Schoße des Landes, das ihr seinerzeit Asyl, Obdach und inneren Frieden gewährt hatte.

Ein metallisches Geräusch , verursacht durch eine Spitzhacke die auf den Zinksarg stieß, entlockte Waida einen kleinen aber besorgten Schrei und etwas ungehalten zog sie den jungen Totengräber am Oberarm aus dem fast gänzlich ausgehobenen Grab, ließ es sich nicht nehmen selber in die Grube zu steigen um vorsichtig mit den bloßen Händen den Sarg von den letzten harten und trockenen Erdbrocken zu befreien.

Ungeduldig befahl sie, Stricke an den Griffen zu befestigen und verfolgte mit besorgt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, wie ihre Handlanger dann umsichtig den Sarg aus dem Grab hoben. Rasch brachten ihn vier starke Männer in Waidas Hütte. Das wenige Mobiliar das sie besaß hatte sie kurzerhand nach draußen geschoben. Für ihr Vorhaben brauchte sie Platz, viel Platz, denn das Ritual, welches sie durchzuführen gedachte, konnte nur gelingen, wenn neben ihr noch sechs weitere Voodoopriester anwesend sein würden.

Doch zuvor musste sie sich vergewissern, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte und sie Ginas Leichnam unversehrt und unverwest vorfinden würde.

Der Voodoozauber des schwarzen Kontinents ist in vielerlei Hinsicht machtvoller, als das Zauberstabgeschwenke der europäischen Magier. Diese können zwar mit einem Fingerschnipps einen Elefanten fliegen lassen, aus einer Katze einen Teekessel machen und umgekehrt, doch an der Unumstößlichkeit des Todes, daran können selbst sie nichts ändern.

Die Voodoopriester hingeben fingen dort an, wo die europäischen Zauberer aufhörten. Wenn sie auch nicht die absolute Macht über Leben und Tod hatten, so vermochten sie doch das eine oder andere Geschick in Bahnen zu lenken, die dann der Ewigkeit die Zeit abtrotzten.

Andächtig löste Waida nacheinander die sechs Sargschrauben und bei jeder Umdrehung die ihre feisten Hände ausführten, wünschte sie sich, dass sie Ginas Körper in dem Zustand vorfinden würde, der ihren Plan gelingen ließe.

Als auf ihr Geheiß hin der Deckel des Totenschreins von ihren Helfern entfernt wurde, da schloss selbst die mächtige Waida für einen Moment die Augen vor der unumstößlichen Wahrheit.

Nur ihre Nasenflügel bebten, zogen witternd und bang die Luft ein in Erwartung des süßlich beißendenden Verwesungsgeruches.

Doch nur der milde Duft der Wasserpflanzenblüten, herübergetragen von dem sanften Wind des sich neigenden Tages, kredenzte ihren Sinnen einen angenehmen Reiz und ließ sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen.

Ein puppenhaftes Gesicht, umgeben von Wogen aus blonden Locken, die in herrlich goldenem Kontrast zu den Laken aus schwarzem Totensamt standen, leuchtete ihr sacht entgegen.

Trotz ihres Alters und ihrer Erfahrung, machte Waidas Herz einige schnellere Schläge und freudige Erregung ließ sie die Tür ihrer Hütte aufstoßen und das halbe Dutzend der gänzlich in weiß gekleideten Männer hereinbitten.

Vierzehn Hände griffen nun nach Ginas Leichnam, hoben ihn aus ihrer Ruhestätte und legten ihn auf den blanken Lehmboden ab.

Mit einem scharfen Messer zerschnitt Waida Ginas Totengewand und zog die Stofffetzen von dem Körper, dessen nackte Haut in der ersten Dunkelheit der hereinbrechenden Nacht wie Elfenbein schimmerte.

Gina war einem Zauber und einem Gift erlegen, dass seinen Ursprung und seine Kraft aus der Essenz des Lebens hatte und nur Blut konnte sie ins Leben zurückholen, und wirklich sehr viel davon.

Dieses Mal jedoch würde kein Tier sein Blut opfern und mit seinem Leben für ein Ritual bezahlen müssen.

Waida hatte sich entschlossen, sich selber an die Grenze der Schattenwelt zu begeben um Ginas Geist in Empfang zu nehmen und in ihren Körper zurückzugeleiten.

Doch dazu musste sie sehr nah an die Schwelle treten, die zu überschreiten sie sich doch fürchtete.

Mit eben jenem scharfen Messer schnitt sie mit schnellem geübten Griff die Pulsader ihres linken Armes vom Handgelenk in Richtung Unterarm auf, tunlichst dabei bedacht nicht Sehnen und Muskulatur mehr zu verletzen als unbedingt nötig, was angesichts ihrer Leibesfülle und der üppigen Fettschicht, die ihre Knochen ummantelte, kein einfaches Unterfangen war.

Doch rot und heiß quoll in rhythmischen Stößen dann ihr Blut aus der langen Wunde, benetzte Ginas Körper, zeichnete eine nasse Spur des Lebens und des Todes auf ihre Haut, begleitet von stereotypen Gesängen der umstehenden Schergen.

Waida vergoss ihr Blut minutenlang, bis ihr schwarz wurde vor Augen und ihr mächtiger Körper taumelnd von zwei Priestern gestützt werden musste, die bei dem offensichtlichen Anzeichen ihre Schwäche mit sanftem Druck ihre Wunde zu schließen vermochten.

Unwirsch stieß sie jedoch ihre Helfer beiseite, denn das Ritual musste fortgesetzt werden noch bevor ihr vergossenes Blut wieder kalt wurde. Begleitet von leisem Gemurmel und Gesängen, vollführten ihre Hände die magischen Bewegungen auf Ginas Haut, die ihr heißes Blut in ihre Poren rieben, ihren elfenbeinfarbenen Körper mit der Farbe des Lebens zeichneten.

Nach und nach verschwanden Waidas Hände unter Ginas Haut, schienen eins zu werden mit ihrem Körper.

Auf Waidas Zeichen hin, ritzten sich auch die Umstehenden die Haut auf und zollten dem Ritual ebenfalls mit einigen Bluttropfen Tribut.

Immer schneller und hektischer wurden die Bewegungen der Priesterin, immer lauter und beschwörender ihr Singsang, bis sie plötzlich und unvermittelt ihre Hände aus dem Körper löste und euphorisch in die Höhe hielt. Gelber Eiter und grüne Gallenflüssigkeit klebte an ihrer dunklen Haut, doch Waidas breites Gesicht strahlte und ihre Zähne blitzen mit dem Weiß ihrer Augen zusammen in glücklicher Harmonie, denn der Mensch zu ihren Füßen hatte begonnen zu zittern.

Es war ein erstes Vibrieren der Muskeln, ausgelöst durch die Nerven, durch die ein schwacher elektrischer Strom floss und die Zellen zwang, ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

Wie eine Kettenreaktion, einem mikroskopischen Feuerwerk gleich, sendeten sämtliche Reizleitungsorgane Informationen an ein Gehirn, das zwar unversehrt aber dennoch tot gewesen war und nun die Augen im Gegenzug mit Lichtblitzen beschoss, bis diese sich reflexartig öffneten, erstaunt und doch noch blind, da vom Licht der Fackeln geblendet.

Ginas Körper war starr, doch langsam spürte Waida die wiederkehrende Wärme unter ihren Händen, als sie ihr liebevoll das Haar aus der Stirn strich. Ihr Herz hatte wieder begonnen zu schlagen und pumpte schwerfällig die zähen Flüssigkeiten durch die Adern. In dem ersten verzweifelten Versuch Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen krümmte sich Gina auf dem kargen Lager langsam zusammen, als müsse sie ihre Muskeln für eine gewaltige Kraftanstrengung spannen. Ihr erster Atemzug entlockte dem ausgedörrten Mund einen kehligen Schrei, der in qualvollem Gurgeln wieder erstarb.

Unkontrolliert wirbelte ihr Kopf von rechts nach links und wieder zurück. Dabei begann Sie gelbliche Schaumflocken auszuhusten, die sich aus dem angestauten Sekret in ihren Bronchien gebildet hatten.

Mit jedem Atemzug schien sie an Leben und Kraft zuzunehmen aber ihre Muskeln bescherten ihr abscheuliche Schmerzen, die sie, obschon noch benommen, sehr deutlich fühlte.

Wie zur Abwehr ruderten ihre Arme und Beine durch die Luft und veranlassten Waida, die Extremitäten ihres Mündels fest zu umklammern und sie daran zu hindern, sich wie eine Schlange über den Boden zu winden.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden nur kurzfristig von dem qualvollen Erbrechen ihres Mageninhaltes gestoppt, der aus geronnenem Blut und Fetzen abgestorbenen Gewebes bestand.

Schnell glänzte Ginas Gesicht vor kaltem Schweiß doch war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch für niemanden ersichtlich, ob auch ihr Geist wirklich mit dem Leben in ihren Körper zurückgekehrt war.

Ihre Augen stierten noch blicklos in die Flammen der Fackeln, zeigten kein Erkennen als Waida ihr Gesicht nah an das ihrige brachte.

Wieder und wieder schüttelte sich Gina in Muskelkrämpfen, bäumte sich minutenlang in Höllenqualen auf, die ihr ihre wiederbelebten Zellen bescherten.

Nach einer schier endlosen Stunde wurde endlich ihre Atmung ruhiger. Der Duft von Weihrauch und anderen entzündeten Harzen füllte friedvoll die Hütte und umnebelte die Voodoopriester und die blonde Frau, die noch nackt und von den Anstrengungen ihrer Auferstehung gezeichnet völlig erschöpft am Boden lag.

Das erste heisere Wispern, dass von allen ersehnt und doch so plötzlich über ihre trockenen Lippen kam, ließ die Umstehenden erschauern.

„Bin ich zurück?" hauchte Gina.

Über Waidas rundes Gesicht liefen Tränen der Freude und der Rührung.

„Mais oui, meine Kleine, Du bist zurück!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Das Kind muß einen Namen haben**

„Sev-ve-rus?"

Immer wenn Hermine Snapes Vornamen in mehrere, einzeln betonte Silben zu zerkauen pflegte, bedeutete dies in der Regel das Ende der Gemütlichkeit.

„Mmmm?"

Der Angesprochene hob halb lauernd, halb verärgert den Kopf über den Rand eines Buches und äugte mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen zu Hermine herüber.

Diese ruhte in Snapes altehrwürdigen Ledersessel im Erker des gemeinsamen Wohnzimmers und machte ein Gesicht, dass dem Professor für Zaubertränke das Fürchten lehren konnte.

„Severus, er tritt mich!"

Mit ihrem Zeigefinger tippte sich Hermine auf ihren dicken Bauch, der in der Tat gerade durch die Tritte kleiner innenliegenden Füßchen erschüttert wurde.

Sofort glättete ein warmer Ausdruck die Falten auf Snapes Stirn und ein mildes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Macht unser kleiner Abraxas schon wieder Schabernack?", brummte er gutmütig.

Hermine gab ein nasales Schnauben von sich.

„Bennet..." und sie stützte sich mit diesen Worten an den breiten Armlehnen ab, „Bennet ist heute sehr mobil und scheint sich langsam in Position für seinen ersten Ausflug zu bringen!"

Nun war es an Snape ein abfälliges Grunzen auszustoßen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es unser Nikodemus so eilig hat!"

„Nikodemus wird diese Welt nicht betreten, höchstens als ein Tim!", antwortete Hermine in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Snape schlug mit Nachdruck sein Buch zu und als er es auf den Tisch fallen ließ, veranlasste dies den Wein in seinem Glas gefährlich hohe Wellen zu schlagen.

„Warum fängst Du wieder damit an, Hermine?" Snapes schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah seine Frau mit der gleichen Nachsicht an, mit der man ein kleines Kind betrachtet.

„Warum ich damit anfange?" Hermine erhob sich ächzend aus dem tiefen Sessel und musste das Gewicht ihres schwangeren Bauches mit einem Hohlkreuz und zurückgezogenen Schulterblättern ausgleichen. Wütend schlug sie sich mit der Hand auf ihren Leib.

„Sollen wir mit der Namensgebung warten bis unser Kind selber entscheiden kann wie es denn heißen möchte? Einverstanden, dann kann es gleich zur eigenen Taufe ein Gedicht aufsagen!"

„Reginald!", knurrte Snape.

Hermine musste unvermittelt schlucken und brauchte zwei Sekunden bis sie ein

„Ronald" zurückpfeffern konnte.

„Warum nicht Viktor?" fragte Snape zynisch und seine linke Augenbraue näherte sich dem Haaransatz seiner Stirn.

„Weil mir dann Lucius schon besser gefallen würde!" konterte Hermine.

„Einverstanden!" Snapes Stimme schwoll nun doch zu mittlerem Gebrüll an. „Wenn das Kind blond sein sollte, dann soll es auch Lucius heißen!"

Ruckartig wirbelte er herum und stampfte aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus, durchquerte die Bibliothek um dann die Tür zu seinem Labor laut hinter sich zuzuschlagen.

Hermine stützte sich am Tisch ab. Warum konnte ihr Mann nicht dieses schreckliche Misstrauen ablegen. Und auf einen Namen hatten sie sich auch nicht einigen können.

Entschlossen ging sie ihrem Gatten hinterher.

Er sah nicht auf, als sie das Labor betrat sondern polierte verbissen seinen Lieblingskessel mit einem magischen Putzlappen., der ein „hör auf, es ist sauber, hör auf, es ist sauber", halb erstickt von Snapes Hand vor sich hin piepte.

Hermine verharrte neben ihm, sah ihm schweigend zu, bis er entnervt den Lappen ins Waschbecken katapultierte, wo dieser mit einem empörten „Autsch" an der Keramik herunterrutschte.

„WAS?", herrschte er seine Frau an ohne sich umzudrehen oder sie anzusehen, den Blick nicht von seinem Kessel lassend.

„Findest Du nicht wir sollten uns langsam einigen?", fragte Hermine leise.

Snape stellte den Kessel so unsanft auf seine Ablage, dass die umstehenden gläsernern Kolben und Reagenzgläser mit gefährlichem Klirren seine Laune kommentierten.

„Tim? Tim-Snape?", spie er Hermine entgegen. „Du willst eine Einigung wenn Du dermaßen indiskutable Namen zur Debatte stellst?"

„Ich halte Abraxas oder Nikodemus nun einmal nicht mehr für zeitgemäß!", versuchte Hermine vorsichtig einzulenken.

„Es muß doch einen Namen geben, der uns beiden gefällt!"

Mit diesen Worten legte sie begütigend ihre Hand auf Snapes Unterarm, war jedoch darauf gefasst, dass er sie wie so oft in letzter Zeit abschütteln würde. Doch stattdessen nahm er aufseufzend ihre Hand in seine und betrachtete diese nachdenklich.

„Demian?", fragte Hermine und wappnete sich bereits wieder gegen weitere abfällige Bemerkungen über ihren Geschmack.

„De-mi-an?", wiederholte Snape leise. „Demian! Demian Snape, das klingt passabel!"

„Demian gefällt dir?", Hermine strahlte ihren Mann erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich sagte, es klingt passabel, nicht dass ich in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen werde!", brummte Snape, doch Hermine war ihm schon um den Hals gefallen und drückte sich an ihn, soweit es ihre üppige Form zuließ.

„Laß das, Du drückst mir Beulen in den Umhang!" grummelte er, konnte aber nicht verbergen, dass ihm Hermines Ausdruck der Euphorie alles andere als unangenehm war und schmunzelnd legte er die Arme um sie, weitere Beulen seines Umhanges missachtend.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Zwischenspiel**

Wehmütig schaue ich den Schneeflocken zu, die um die Straßenlaterne vor meinem Haus tanzen. Es ist ein Freitagabend, die Woche war anstrengend gewesen, der Chef ungeduldig, die Kunden nervtötend. Zum Trost und zur Belohnung habe ich mir eine Flasche Rotwein aufgemacht. Traurig schenke ich mir das erste Glas ein. Ich trinke allein, wie ich es die letzten Wochen und Monate immer getan habe, seit Gina nicht mehr zurückgekommen ist.

Mein Versuch, mit der Zaubererwelt in Verbindung zu bleiben, scheint kläglich gescheitert zu sein.

Weder Lucius Malfoy noch jemand anderes hat sich bei mir gemeldet, als Reaktion auf meinen Versuch der Kontaktaufnahme. Die gestohlene Eule hat wohl eher den Weg in den Wald gefunden wo sie sich nun mit einer fetten Maus im Schnabel ihrer neuen Freiheit erfreut.

Ich nehme einen großen Schluck aus meinem dickbauchigen Glas und horche auf die Stille in meiner Wohnung.

Meine Katze liegt auf dem Wohnzimmersofa, springt aber auf, als sie meinen Blick bemerkt.

Sie läuft mir voran in die Küche, baut sich fordernd neben dem Fressnapf auf.

Mechanisch öffne ich eine Dose und schaue ihr beim Fressen zu.

Wir beide fahren erschrocken zusammen, als es an der Terrassentür klopft.

Halb panisch hole ich das Pfefferspray aus meiner Handtasche im Flur. Mein Garten hat keinen Zugang zur Strasse und liegt eingebettet zwischen anderen Gärten, Häusern und Zäunen.

„Wer ist da?" Meine Stimme zittert und ich überlege, direkt die Polizei anzurufen.

„Ich bin es, Lucius Malfoy!"

Ich erkenne die Stimme wieder, auch wenn es mir nur wenige Male vergönnt war, mit Ginas Mann persönlich zu sprechen.

Rasch öffne ich die Tür und stehe ihm gegenüber. Auf seinem dunkelgrauen Reiseumhang liegt fingerdick der Schnee, Eiskristalle krallen sich in sein langes, blondes Haar.

Ich schaffe es die Fassung zu bewahren und mich an angemessene Höflichkeit zu erinnern, statt ihn einfach nur dümmlich anzustarren.

„Bitte kommen Sie doch herein!"

„Danke!"

Lucius steht unschlüssig in meinem Wohnzimmer und augenblicklich bildet sich eine Pfütze um seine Füße. Verlegen macht er einen halben Schritt zur Seite und produziert im nu ein neues Binnengewässer auf meinem Holzfußboden.

Ich nehme ihm seinen triefnassen Umhang ab und hänge ihn zum Trocknen in die Dusche.

Lucius muss in der Zwischenzeit einen Trockenzauber ausgeübt haben, denn als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkomme, steht er verlegen lächelnd aber trocken vor mir.

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz!", fordere ich ihn auf und stelle fest, dass er sehr dekorativ wirkt, in meinem Sessel und diesen durch seine Person deutlich aufgewertet hat.

Verlegen nestelt er an meinen Satinkissen und schaut sich um.

„Sie haben es hübsch hier!"

„Nunja, nichts im Vergleich zu ihrem Haus!" räume ich verlegen ein. „Darf ich Ihnen ein Glas Wein anbieten?"

„Nein danke, lieber einen heißen Tee, ich muss noch fliegen!", grinst Lucius.

Gerne komme ich seinem Wunsch nach und hoffe dass es ihn nicht stört einen Tee mittels Teebeuteln vom hiesigen Lidl zubereitet zu bekommen.

Kurze Zeit später sitzen wir wieder gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer, er nippt an seinem heißen Tee, ich an meinem Rotwein.

„Sie waren also in Gambia!", beginnt Lucius.

Ich nicke und lege mir im Geiste die passenden Worte zurecht, mit denen ich meine Erzählung beginnen kann.

Doch Lucius kommt mir zuvor.

„Sie waren an Ihrem Grab?"

Und wieder nicke ich nur stumm

Ich bemerke, dass sich Lucius' Finger um die Teetasse krampfen. Offensichtlich fällt es ihm sehr schwer, mich zu fragen. Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und beginne, ihm von meiner Reise zu erzählen, die ganz touristentypisch im Fischerdorf Bakau begonnen hatte, und mich nach der obligatorischen Besichtigung der Krokodilstation immer weiter landeinwärts führte.

Ich gebe zu, ich habe einen gewissen Hang zu spirituellen Dingen.

Mir liegen die typischen Touristenattraktionen nicht. Wenn ich ein fremdes Land oder auch nur eine fremde Stadt besuche, dann schaue ich am liebsten von einem halb versteckten Winkel aus den Einheimischen zu und versuche auf diese Art so viel wie eben möglich zu erfahren.

Aber einer der wirklichen Gründe, weshalb ich Gambia als mein Urlaubsziel ausgewählt hatte, waren nicht die faszinierenden Mangrovenwälder längs des Gambiaflusses gewesen, obwohl deren berauschend üppige Vegetation beeindruckend gewesen war, nein, es waren die Steinkreise von Wassu gewesen, die ich mit eigenen Augen sehen und mit eigenen Händen fühlen wollte. Auch von mir liegt jetzt ein kleiner Kiesel auf einem der tonnenschweren Megalithen. Ein Ritual, das wohl vor allem Glück bringen soll wie mir mein einheimischer Führer versicherte.

Ein Bild vom gewaltigen Stonehenge kennt fast jeder, aber kaum jemand weiß von den über tausend Steinkreisen längs des Gambiaflusses, die bis in den Senegal reichen.

Manche sind klein und unscheinbar, bestehen nur aus wenigen Gesteinsbrocken und wirken wie zufällig in die Landschaft gestreut. Selbst die imposanten Steinkreise von Wassu sind kaum einem Europäer bekannt und ich hörte erstmalig davon, als Gina mir mit leuchtenden Augen davon berichtete. In der Mitte der großen konzentrischen Steinkreise habe sie Energien gefühlt, deren Intensität ihr Angst gemacht hatten. An all dies muss ich denken, als ich mit meiner Erzählung beginne.

„Dank meines Führers fand ich das Dorf, in dem Gina gelebt hatte, sehr schnell.

In der mittäglichen Hitze flimmerte die Luft, angefeuert durch die senkrecht stehende Sonne.

Kaum jemand war auf der ungepflasterten Strasse zwischen den bescheidenen Hütten unterwegs.

Ich bat meinen Führer nach dem „Grab der weißen Frau" zu fragen."

An dieser Stelle meiner Erzählung sehe ich Lucius direkt ins Gesicht.

Er versucht Gelassenheit zu suggerieren, was ihn in Anbetracht seines tatsächlichen Gemütszustandes noch viel erbärmlicher aussehen lässt. Dieser Mann leidet, leidet bei jedem Wort, dass er im Zusammenhang mit Gina hören muss. Trotzdem kann er sich nicht abwenden, trotzdem ist er auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit. Wie soll ich es ihm nur beibringen?

Zögerlich fahre ich mit meiner Erzählung fort.

„Mein Führer fand alsbald einen jungen Einheimischen, der ihn wild gestikulierend in eine Unterhaltung verstrickte. Trotz einiger Meter Abstand zu den beiden sah ich, wie sich mein einheimischer Begleiter verfärbte, wie seine schokoladenbraune Haut erbleichte.

Kurz drauf kommt er zu mir zurück, wedelte ablehnend mit der Hand vor seiner Brust. Hier sei nichts zu machen, sagte er, es gäbe kein Grab, keine weiße Frau und überhaupt müsse er nun zurück und es sei an mir, mit ihm zu fahren und wieder die Touristenroute zu betreten, oder hier in dem unseeligen Kaff zurückzubleiben.

War ich um die halbe Welt geflogen um mich von den aufgeregten Worten eines Mannes abschrecken zu lassen? Hatte mich nicht Gina Bekanntschaft gelehrt, stark und selbstbewusst zu sein? Ich schickte ihn also mit mildem Lächeln fort. Was sollte ich mit einem Mann als Führer, der sich beim ersten Anzeichen von Unheimlichkeiten in die Hose machte.

So schlenderte ich denn alleine die staubige Straße entlang. Sah neugierig in das Dunkel der Hütten, deren Türen offen standen und spürte ungleich viel mehr neugierige Blicke auf meiner Haut.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich suchte, wahrscheinlich so etwas wie einen Friedhof. Ich stellte mir ein Areal vor, umgeben von einem weißen Zaun, die Gräber fein von einander abgegrenzt. Leider finde ich nichts von alledem.

Resigniert wollte ich umkehren, meinem aufgescheuchten Führer folgen, als ich eine mächtig korpulente Frau im weißen Gewand aus einer der Hütten kommen sah.

Sie sang ein Lied vor sich hin, unterbrach sogar ihren Weg zuweilen für einen tänzerisch gestampften Ausfallschritt, der angesichts ihrer Leibesfülle eher grotesk als behände wirkte.

Obwohl ich nur ihrer Rückseite ansichtig wurde, spürte ich ihre beeindruckende Ausstrahlung.

Anscheinend spürte auch sie meinen Blick und drehte sich um. Ihr geträllertes Liedchen verstummte und nach einem kurzen Augenblick winkte sie mich zu sich heran.

Sie streichelte mir freundlich über die Stirn und meinte, dass was ich suchen würde sei nicht mehr hier, drehte sich um und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen. Doch ich war nicht tausende von Kilometern geflogen, um nicht wenigstens eine Kerze auf dem Grab einer Freundin anzuzünden.

Beherzt lief ich der Frau hinterher, die ich für Waida Boswata hielt.

Und wieder blieb sie stehen und dreht sich zu mir um. Doch dieses Mal war ihr Blick ernst, sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich fühle mich für einen Moment, als ob ich über einem unendlichen Abgrund schwebte. Als würde ich der Unendlichkeit ins Angesicht sehen, war ich nicht in der Lage in diesem Moment zu lügen oder meine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Doch schon lächelte Waida wieder und setzte meinen Geist behutsam auf die Erde zurück.

Dann nahm sie mich am Arm und führte mich einige hundert Meter weiter.

Nachdem wir die letzte Hütte hinter uns gelassen hatten, drängte sie mich in ein kleines Wäldchen. Von halbhohen Büschen gesäumt sah ich endlich Ginas letzte Ruhestätte.

Doch als ich näher trat, traute ich meinen Augen kaum und mit Unverständnis im Gesicht geschrieben, bat ich Waida stumm um Antwort.

Denn das was ich sah war ein ausgehobenes, leeres Grab. Die Erde war ausgetrocknet und bröselig, der aufgeworfene Erdhaufen fast verweht."

Ich reiße meinen Blick tapfer von der rubinroten Flüssigkeit des Weines in meinem Glas los und tauche stattdessen ein, in das ungläubige Blau von Lucius Augen. Seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und trocken von seinem beschleunigtem Atem. Wieder frage ich mich, was ich ihm hier antue. Aber er ist ihr Mann. Er muss es wissen und wenn ihr jemand helfen kann und will, dann er!

„Ihr Grab war leer?" Zweifel jagt die Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht.

Ich nicke stumm, nippe tapfer an meinem Wein.

Plötzlich spüre ich seine Hand auf meinem Unterarm.

„Bitte... bitte reden Sie weiter!"

Seine langen, schlanken Finger hinterlassen Abdrücke auf meiner Haut. Ich schaue fasziniert auf seine Hand und sofort zieht er sie zurück.

„Verzeihen Sie mir!" Anscheinend erschrocken über sich selber weicht er etwas zurück und ich stelle dies mit Bedauern fest, rufe mich aber sofort zur Ordnung.

Nervös dreht er die Tasse in seiner Hand, ich lege die meinige auf die Stelle an meinem Arm, wo mich die seinige zuvor berührt hat.

Rasch erzähle ich weiter.

„Waidas Stimme war leise geworden, als sie mir von einem Ritual erzählte, dass Gina wieder zum Leben erweckt hat. Ich konnte es nicht glauben und habe sie angestarrt, vollkommen stumm da ich nicht mehr in der Lage war, die tausend Fragen die ich hatte in Worte zu kleiden. Ich war aufgeregt und voller Freude, und meine Stimme überschlug sich, als ich sie endlich wiederfand. „Dann lebt sie also?" frohlockte ich.

Waida zog leicht zweifelnd die Schultern hoch und ließ ihren mächtigen Oberkörper hin und her schwanken. Nicht alles in ihr wäre wieder lebendig, erklärte sie mir und überließ mir die Deutung ihrer kryptischen Behauptung. Trotzdem fragte ich nach, wollte wissen ob Gina nun so etwas wie ein Zombie ist. Ich hatte auf ein verneinendes und vergnügtes Lachen von Waida gehofft. Stattdessen runzelte sie nachdenklich die Stirn. Noch nicht, entgegnete sie ernst, aber es könne sein, dass Gina ihre Seele verlieren würde.

Beinahe schon hysterisch rüttelte ich an Waidas Arm, fragte nach wie ich Gina helfen könne, wo sie sei, warum Waida sich nicht um sie kümmern würde.

Waida wandte sich einen Moment von mir ab, die Muskeln ihrer fleischigen Wangen zuckten und mit Bestürzung stellte ich fest, dass sie weinte.

„Isch gann ihr nischt `elfen, sie gann sisch dies'mal nur selbscht ´elfen."

Natürlich wollte ich mehr wissen, überschüttete Waida mit Fragen, doch sie gab mir darauf keine Antworten mehr sondern schickte mich mit einem letzten Rat fort, geduldig abzuwarten, ob Gina wieder ihren Weg zu mir finden würde."

Ich schweige, traue mich kaum Lucius Malfoy ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Meine Katze kommt ins Wohnzimmer, betrachtet den fremden Besucher mit anfänglichem Argwohn, springt ihm dann aber unvermittelt auf den Schoß und reibt sich mit steil erhobenen Schwanz an seiner Brust. Ihre Aktion entlockt Lucius ein Lächeln und freundlich streichelt er ihr den Rücken und krault ihr den Nacken. Ich bin tatsächlich etwas neidisch., doch da setzt er meine Katze schon auf den Boden und steht energisch auf.

„Ich muss Gina finden!", sagt er und geht zur Terrassentür.

Ich reiche ihm noch seinen Umhang. Er ist immer noch nass und scheint eine Tonne zu wiegen.

Draußen fällt der Schnee, unbeeindruckt von meinem ungewöhnlichen Besuch.

„Danke!" Lucius Hand fährt spinnwebfein über meine Wange, seine Lippen hauchen mir einen Kuss auf den atemlosen Mund. Dann reißt ihn sein Besen empor in die Nacht.

„Gina war eine blöde Kuh!" denke ich noch als ich ihm hinterher sehe. Ich höre noch das Flattern seines Umhanges im Winterwind, dann ist es still!


End file.
